


Slow Ride

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Slow Ride

You were awoken by gentle kisses being pressed over your face, soft lips leaving wet trails on your cheeks. You fluttered your eyelids and opened them, being greeted by a very delicious surprise waiting for you at the foot of your bed. Dean was standing before you, completely naked, his gorgeous cock already half hard. You glanced at your phone. 

It was 12:00 am. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Dean whispered in the dark. “Happy Birthday.” 

Oh, fuck. It was your birthday. Birthdays were always a special occasion in the bunker and your stomach flipped excitedly at the thought. 

“What are you doing home?” you asked in surprise. “You guys weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow.” Dean extended his hand and you took it, feeling his long fingers lace with yours. 

“Did you really think we'd miss our girl’s birthday?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow at you. "Come on." he smiled, the warmth of his hand seeping into yours and a smile spreading across his plush lips, as he gave your hand a light squeeze.

Dean led you out of your bedroom and down the hall towards your favorite room in the bunker; the place where all of your wildest dreams came true every time you stepped through the doors. Your heart was beating wildly in your chest as you followed in tow, your eyes scanning his bare backside appreciatively and wonder filling your mind.

What were they planning? 

When you reached the door Dean swung it open and your eyes grew wide as you took in your surroundings. Sam and Cas were standing at the far end of the room, also completely naked, mischievous grins plastered on their gorgeous faces. Your breath caught in your throat at the sight of them.

A California King sat in the middle of the spacious room, adorned with plush pillows and a fluffy comforter that matched the deep champagne colored walls. Candles were lit on the dresser, giving the room a sensual glow; not that it needed it, this room could make your body tingle with desire, and the memories of the hours you’d spent in it with your boys never failed to make your mind whirl with each passing glance. 

The only other light was coming from the adjacent bathroom to the left of the bed and an all-seeing mirror was on the ceiling, its matching partner fitted against the right wall. A tall bureau was against the left wall, filled with all of the toys the boys liked to use on you. The swing you'd used last time hung from the front corner of the ceiling and a black, leather mat was on the floor in front of the bed. 

Your eyes flitted to every corner of the room, taking it all in and reminiscing on the feeling of the soft nude cotton sheets, the black leather mat at the foot of the bed accenting the strong dark shapes of the sex swing and the black leather matching couch against the left wall. Warm sparks were set ablaze along your skin as you took it all in and basked in the ambience of the room that you loved so much.

Today, however, there was something new placed on the mat in front of you that you’d never seen before. It was a box shaped object made of curved black leather with a flesh colored extension on top. The bright red bow tied around that device in this room with three naked men, meant that it was anything but a gift for only you, and you loved it. You looked up and Sam and Cas were still smiling at you. You turned to Dean, a questioning look on your face, your cheeks flushed from excitement. 

“What's that?” you asked, your eyes wide as Dean’s green orbs sparkled back at you. 

“It's a Sybian,” he said softly, leading you towards it. “And your birthday present.” You felt your heart beating in your chest knowing that, whatever it was, you were in for a treat. You clenched your thighs together, your core pulsing in anticipation. 

“What does it do?” you inquired, leaning down and feeling the soft ribbon between your fingers. Sam walked forward, taking your other hand in his. 

“You're about to find out,” he said, moving his large, strong hand up your bare forearm. Sam placed a kiss to your shoulder, while Dean sandwiched you between him and his brother to kiss your lips. The kiss was soft at first, but it quickly turned into something more primal, needy. His hands wound into your hair, running his tongue along your bottom lip for access to your mouth. 

Your tongues dancing in unison while Sam moved behind you, taking the hem of your nightgown in his hands and pulling it over your head. Dean helped you remove it from the front, his hands brushing up and down your arms. 

Sam and Dean taunted you, your entire body laden with teasing brushes of their lips against your skin. Each brother baited you with kisses to your sensitive spots that lasted just a millisecond shorter than they needed to for you to cry out, the jolt of tingly pleasure landing directly against your clit instead of any of the places on your writhing body that screamed for attention finally making you moan, loud and sweet and just for them. 

You looked over to the corner where Cas was standing still, statuesque, his smile so wide that his dimples were etched deeply into the smooth skin of his cheeks. The feeling was all too familiar, knowing that he was using his grace on your most intimate parts. You made eye contact with him as he lazily pumped his growing cock in his hand, winking one of his sapphire eyes at you. Cas liked to wait in the shadows and watch Sam and Dean completely take you over, before it was his turn to make you writhe and scream just for him. The dangerous glint in his not so angelic eyes made your body shiver. 

After Sam and Dean felt you were completely wound up and desperate for their touch, they broke away from you, stepping back to admire the flush of your skin and the glossiness of your eyes. The tingling on your clit from Cas’ grace subsided and a deep ache was beginning to grow inside of you. You looked back at your boys, your eyes flitting from brother to brother to angel. You never felt self-conscious under their gaze because to them, you were immaculate - no one on Earth compared to you. When you looked at them, you felt complete. The love you had for each of them was different, but the same. In their arms you felt safe, knowing they would go to Hell and back to protect you. 

“Come here,” Sam said, extending his hand out to you. You walked forward cautiously and took his hand. “Sit down right here and get in a kneeling position.” His tone was gentle, but commanding. You’d seen Sam in his dominant mode before and you had always voiced your opinion about how wet it made you. You obliged his request and let your knees touch the floor, your hands reaching out to touch Sam and Dean’s cocks mere inches from your lips. You felt a sharp spark shoot up your core and you moaned. Even though it was a bit painful, you took pleasure in knowing it was Cas’ punishment for touching out of turn. 

“Not yet, princess,” Dean said, leaning down to unwrap the red bow from the Sybian. The smirk on Sam’s face grew wider as Dean walked around behind you, taking your hands and tying them behind your back with your birthday bow. 

“You mean to torture me on my birthday?” you asked, not even trying to hide the desperation in your tone. “I need to touch you. I need you to touch me.” 

“Oh we will,” Dean’s raspy voice said inches away from your ear, his hot breath fanning over your neck. You squirmed on the Sybian, the flat, fleshy attachment rubbing against your needy core, sending shivers through you. “But we’re going to have a little fun first.” 

Dean placed a soft kiss below your ear and stood up, walking around the front of you and standing next to Sam. Cas walked forward to join them and you watched as they formed a straight line before your eyes, gloriously naked. You took a brief moment to admire them, each one of them harboring different qualities and physical features that made you drool all over yourself like a teething toddler. 

Cas was dangerous and downright scary when he was slaying monsters with Sam and Dean; but when he was with you, when you were in this room together, he was ethereal, loving, and couldn't bring himself to focus a single ounce of his attention anywhere other than on you. He would use his grace in ways that made your entire body shake when you came, almost passing out from the intensity of your orgasm. 

Sam was the tallest of them all, always looming over you and taking control. And yet, he had this way of kissing you when your climax was at its highest, sending every synapse in your brain into overdrive. You loved running your fingertips along the veins in his arms, something you'd done so many times you could map them out in your sleep. His hair was your favorite part, wrapping your hands in his sweaty tresses and pulling him down to crash your lips to his. 

Dean’s concentrated green eyes killed you. He had this way of looking at you from across the room, drenching your panties without even touching you. But when he did, he made sure to leave no part of you untouched. He was a goddamn genius with his mouth, lapping up your juices until you were a writhing mess beneath him. 

A buzzing beneath you suddenly sent a sharp jolt of pleasure straight to your clit, jogging your senses. Your eyes shot up and what you saw before you was nothing short of breathtaking. 

Cas stood to your left, the lights behind him illuminating his every muscle, holding his hard cock in his hands, while he lazily pumped it up and down in his palm. His piercing blue eyes were locked on you, hungrily roaming every inch of your body. 

Sam stood to your right, his toned legs flexing as he stroked himself, the sight of you at their mercy his biggest weakness. His hazel eyes sparkled so beautifully in the light, his teeth peeking out to rake his bottom lip. From where you were sitting, you could see the beads of precum already forming on the tip of his swollen cock. 

Dean stood in the middle, his delicious bowlegs spread slightly apart, his long cock pointing straight at you. When in between Dean’s legs, you often ran your finger tips along them, feeling the muscles tense under your fingers. His green eyes were clouded and darkened with lust as he watched you, using the black remote in his hand to send jolts of sheer pleasure up your spine. He was in control, and he was teasing the fuck out of you. 

Dean turned the knob a little to the left, and the vibrations on your clit became more intense. With your hands still tied behind your back you were helpless, and with each moan that escaped your lips, the boys groaned louder, pumping their hands along their thick cocks faster and faster. 

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?” Dean moaned, snaking his tongue out to swipe across his bottom lip, his hand caressing the velvety soft skin along his perfect cock. 

You couldn't respond with coherent words, throwing your head back in sheer bliss; the vibrations from the Sybian bringing you closer and closer to your first orgasm. Instead you moaned, with each vibration jolting up your clit you moaned their names in succession. Their groans of pleasure at hearing their names making you want to explode. 

You watched as Dean passed the remote to Sam, who immediately turned the knob down, the vibrations now torturously slow along your bundle of nerves. You felt a tingle along each nipple, as if an electric current was being traced along your skin. You looked to Cas who was smirking, knowing that his grace was the culprit. 

Sam approached and knelt beside you, taking one of your nipples in his mouth, while Cas’ grace danced across the other. Sam took his large right hand and placed it around your throat, forcing his lips to yours. The sensations rippling through your body were torturous and you needed to release. 

“Please, Sammy,” you begged, trying desperately to break free of the red ribbon constricting your hands; desperate to touch his beautiful face and feel his chiseled jaw tense under your finger tips. 

“You are so fucking beautiful when you beg for it,” he whispered in your ear, releasing your throat and turning the knob a little higher. Your body jerked forward at the sudden intensity, a moan escaping your lips you'd never heard before. You wanted to cum so badly, but you knew they were in control, something you yearned for every time you stepped into this room, and only they had the power to allow you to step over that cliff. 

Sam stood up and got back in line, Dean and Cas watching you with hunger in their eyes as they continued to stroke their cocks. You were breathing heavily now, not sure how much more you could take before your orgasm ripped through you. You locked eyes with Dean, pleading with him to let you cum. 

“P-Please, De-ean,” you stammered, your stomach muscles clenching at the sheer pleasure that was threatening to spill out at any moment. He didn't say a word, instead shaking his head and smirking, the crinkles by his eyes forming deep in his skin. 

“Not yet, Y/N,” Cas said, his voice deep and lustful. “Just a few minutes longer.” 

As if Sam knew what Cas meant, he turned the knob up higher, the vibrations so intense now you couldn't keep your balance. All three boys walked over to you and kneeled down on each side of you.

Sam placed the remote on the floor and untied the ribbon behind your back, finally freeing your hands. He pulled your hair back and kissed a trail down your neck, stopping to suckle on your collar bone. Dean and Cas each took a nipple into their mouths, suckling and biting gently. 

When you felt like you couldn't take it anymore, you felt Sam’s hot breath fan against your ear and whisper, “Cum.” 

And you did. 

You came so hard your body arched forward, your screams reaching the ceiling as you felt your orgasm rock you to your core. Your toes curled against your will, and your fingers found themselves wrapped in Dean and Cas’ hair, tugging and feeling the soft tresses slip between them. 

As you came down from your high, they peppered your body with sweet kisses; the feeling of their soft lips caressing your skin was euphoric, each one showering you with their undivided love and affection. 

A sudden urge came over you as you regained your senses. You suddenly wanted to be in control. 

“All of you stand up,” you whispered. “Please.” 

They obliged your request and stood around you, Dean grabbing your hand to help you off the Sybian, your legs still shaking from your intense orgasm and your juices running down your thighs. 

You knelt down on the black, leather mat, their cocks standing at perfect attention around you. Dean stood in front of you and you spit on his cock, taking your hand and stroking him a few times. You spit in each of your hands and gripped onto Sam and Cas’ cocks, pumping them slowly up and down in your palm. Cas hissed through his teeth, while Sam let out a moan of sheer ecstasy at your touch. 

You leaned forward and took Dean’s cock in your mouth, working your tongue in circles around the swollen head. You continued to stroke Sam and Cas as you took Dean’s cock down your throat, feeling every vein brush against your tongue. You hollowed out your cheeks and sucked, mimicking the same motions as your stroking hands. 

The moans that you produced from them made you suck and stroke them faster, the sounds alone making you want to cum once more. You slid Dean’s cock out of your mouth with a wet pop, moving over to take Cas’ throbbing member between your wet lips. Sam and Dean stroked their cocks as they watched you take all of Cas down, bringing your lips back up to suck on the tip. He thrust his hips up to push his cock down your throat, making your eyes water. 

You then moved your lips to Sam, choosing to lick trails from the bottom of his shaft to the head first, before feeling his velvety skin on your lips. The mix of their precum danced on your tastebuds, their musk clouding your senses. When you took Sam’s cock out of your mouth, Dean took your hands and pulled you to your feet. 

“It's your birthday, Princess,” he said, kissing your lips and brushing a stray strand of hair from your sweaty forehead. “Today is about you.” 

Cas walked over and picked you up under your knees, clutching you close to his chest as he carried you to the bed. You looked up at him and you saw a warrior of God, a celestial being who could break you in half with the snap of his fingers. But he never did. He was always so gentle with you, even now as he placed you down on the soft champagne colored sheets. As he let go of your body, you felt his grace snake up your body like vines, ensuring each of your most sensitive areas were caressed. 

You felt the mattress sink as each man climbed onto the bed with you. Dean climbed between your legs, his dark scruff rubbing deliciously against your inner thighs, nipping the soft skin softly with his teeth. Sam took your right nipple in his mouth, his body elongated next to you, his hard cock pressed into your hip. His tongue swirled along your nipple, taking it between his teeth and making your back arch. 

Your hand reached out to take Cas’ cock in your hand, feeling it pulse in your palm. He was so hard and it made you desperately long to feel him inside you. In good time, you would feel each of them fill you to the brink. 

Dean could sense your desperation and he ran his tongue in one slow stripe between your slick folds, before taking your clit between his lips, sucking slightly before running his warm tongue in circles around it. His long finger found your soaking wet hole, slipping it inside and curling it in a ‘come here’ motion. 

“F-fuuuuck,” you cried out, your hand gripping Cas’ cock tighter, Sam’s tongue flicking over your nipple at a torturous pace. You felt Dean moan into you, the vibrations coursing through your clit, your free hand searching desperately for Sam’s cock. When you found it you wrapped your fingers around it, feeling how rock hard it was in your palm. He hissed between his teeth as you stroked him and Cas in succession, matching your movements. 

Each of them were moaning in their own perfect melodies, and it almost ripped you apart. Dean continued to pump his fingers in and out of you, his lips suckling and teasing your most sensitive nub. You jerked Cas and Sam's cocks faster as your second orgasm threatened to shred you. 

Sam could see how close you were to cumming and he leaned up on his elbow, placing kisses along your breast and up to your collarbone. 

“Cum.” Cas’ voice said in your head and you did, your legs squeezing Dean’s head like a vice, his scruff leaving a delicious beard burn against your thighs. As you came, Dean sucked on your clit harder, drawing your orgasm out as long as he could. 

You were moaning loudly now, and Sam continued to pepper your flushed chest with kisses. Dean licked your juices up and crawled on top of you, locking his lips with yours, allowing you to taste your sweet liquid as his tongue danced with yours.

“You don't understand how fucking sexy you are when you let go for us,” Dean whispered, dusting your face with kisses. Every place his soft lips landed was set ablaze, the emotions rocking through you so strong you wanted to burst into tears; the desperation for them to fill you driving you insane. 

“Please,” you begged Dean, looking deep into his green eyes. “Fuck me.” 

“The birthday girl gets what she wants, Dean,” Cas said running his fingertips down your forearm, his grace like electricity on your skin. Sam continued to rut his hard cock against your hip, the soft moans coming from his mouth making your toes curl. 

“You’re right, Cas,” Dean said, reaching down to position his throbbing cock against your wet entrance. “Our girl gets whatever she wants.” 

Dean eased his cock into you slowly and watched as your eyes glazed over, every ridge and vein in his thick cock rubbing deliciously against your walls. Your back arched off the bed, your nails digging into the sheets. The smirk on his face made you want to slap him, but he was so beautiful he made it impossible to resist him. 

“That's my girl,” he whispered slowly, pumping his cock in and out of you. 

“Please, baby,” Sam whispered in your ear, brushing your hair away from your neck. You knew what he wanted, he needed to feel your lips wrapped around his cock. As Dean brought you higher and higher, Sam rubbed his cock along your lips, the taste of his salty precum coating your lips. You took his swollen tip in your mouth and sucked, watching as his head fell back and a primal grunt escaped his lips. 

You reached out to stroke Cas’ cock, not wanting him to feel like you were neglecting him. He took your hand and pushed it away, his voice filling your mind. 

“Don't worry, I'll have my way with you soon. Let me watch.” 

Your body tingled at the thought, glancing your eyes over to see Cas stroking his cock while he watched you suck Sam and Dean pounded you senseless. 

Dean’s hands snaked up to grip your hips, pumping his hips relentlessly into you. You continued to take Sam down your throat as far as you could, tears running down your cheeks from the sheer girth of him filling your mouth. His hands found your hair, running his fingers through it and tugging on it lightly. 

Your third orgasm was making its appearance, the sensation tugging at your belly like a stressed rubberband ready to snap. You took Sam’s cock out of your mouth with a wet pop and looked to Dean, silently begging him to let you cum around him. 

“Let go, sweetheart,” he growled pounding into you. “Let me feel it.” 

You came hard around him, your walls clenching his cock, pulsing like a heartbeat. He slowed his thrusts to bring you down from your high and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on your stomach. Sam and Dean switched positions and suddenly Sam was filling you, the sensations different from Dean which always surprised you. 

“Oh, Sammy…” you moaned as he rocked his hips, your body squirming underneath him. 

“I love hearing you say my name, baby,” he growled, his balls slapping your ass as he fucked you. 

You hungrily took Dean’s cock in your mouth, tasting your juices on his velvety skin.

“Fuckin’ hell, Y/N,” he groaned, his hands pulling your hair back from your face as he watched his cock slip in and out of your mouth. 

Cas let his grace travel along your body again, tracing a line from each breast down to your sensitive throbbing clit. The sharp pangs of pleasure rocked you and you were close to your fourth orgasm. You looked down and watched Sam’s cock move in and out of you, your hand stroking Dean’s thick cock. 

“Are you gonna cum again, Princess?” Sam asked, the head of his cock rubbing against your most sensitive spot expertly. 

“Yes!” you screamed, as Cas’s grace vibrated your clit. 

“Cum on my cock, Y/N,” Sam growled, slamming his member into you hard. 

“Fuck!” you cried out as your body trembled, the onslaught of so many orgasms in succession taking its delicious toll. Sam leaned down and kissed your forehead as he pulled out of you, immediately reaching down to stroke his painfully hard cock. 

It was Cas’ turn. 

Cas took Sam’s position between your legs and sat there for a few moments to admire your state; the messy hair, sweat slicked skin, flushed face, and aching pussy. He ran a finger up your folds, his grace sparking against your clit. You took Sam and Dean’s cocks in your hands, pumping them slowly as you watched Cas look over you like a lion does his prey. His body was vibrating as he entered you, your entire body shaking as his cock stretched and filled you. 

Cas pumped his hips slowly, allowing his aura to surround you completely. It was maddening, and you wanted to cum immediately. His hands caressed your skin as he fucked you, Sam and Dean’s moans filling your ears almost too much to bear. You could tell they were all so close to cumming, to letting go, and it was all because of you. 

“You get to tell us when today, Y/N,” Cas said, his cock hitting all of your sweet spots as he pumped in and out of you. “We let go when you say.” 

Your brain swirled at his words, the knowledge that you now had the power to make them come undone pushing you to the brink.

“Cum,” you whispered, barely able to catch your breath as your orgasm pushed against your will power. “Cum with me.” 

They all released at once, Cas bucking his hips and shooting his hot cum inside you. Dean shivered and cried out your name as you jerked him off, his sticky cum coating your chest. Sam was the last to let go, his hands finding your breast and squeezing, as he too came all over your chest. The only sound that filled the room for a few moments was everyone's heavy breathing, the result of your boys recovering from the intense orgasms you had just given them.

Dean leaned down to kiss your lips, the kiss filled with so much love it made your heart ache. Sam took your hand nearest to him, placing a kiss on each of your fingers, while Cas traced a heart along your belly button with his finger, his grace leaving soft sparks along your skin. 

You felt so loved in this moment, so safe, and you hated when it had to end. But it was never for very long. Dean picked you up under your knees and carried you to the adjacent bathroom, while Sam turned on the shower, testing the water to make sure it was warm. Dean put you down on your feet in the shower, the hot water running over your sensitive skin and soaking your hair. 

Cas came up behind you with a washcloth lathered with soap, rubbing it delicately all over your back. Dean put soap in his hands and rubbed it along your front, kneading your breasts with his large, soapy hands. Sam stood to your left, putting shampoo in your hair and working his fingers through it. 

This was heaven, you were sure of it. 

You put soap in your own hand and moved to each man, washing them and feeling their hard muscles under your skin; your love for each of them grew more with each passing minute. 

After they had all dried you off and put your nightgown back on, Sam brushed your hair, ensuring all of the tangles were out before picking you up and laying you gently in the middle of the bed. He laid down behind you, while Dean crawled in on your other side. Dean threw his thigh over you, pulling you closer. Sam snuggled up against you and pressed a kiss to your hair.

Cas excused himself from the room, as he was an angel and didn't need to sleep. Sometimes you wish he did, so you could feel him wrapped up in bed with you. 

“I love you, Cas,” you whispered, as he opened the door. 

“Me too,” he responded, a small smile playing at his lips as he exited the room, the door latching behind him. 

“And we love you,” Sam said to the back of your head, his lips kissing your hair and his hot breath fanning over your neck. Dean nodded in agreement. 

“You're our girl,” Dean said, kissing your nose. 

Your eyelids closed, sleep overwhelming you after your birthday surprise. The last thing you heard before you fell asleep was Dean whispering to you, while Sam’s finger traced a pattern along your hip. 

“Happy Birthday, Princess.”


End file.
